things change
by caution101
Summary: while the cullen clan are getting ready for a war, leah is training corey. to become a vegetarian. a year after bella and edwards wedding. jacob finds his love, but his love is a bloodsucker


I was on my deathbed. Sick with something that the doctor doesn't know. I was half asleep when three men entered the room. The first man was tall. He had pale skin and long jet black hair, he was wearing a white coat that reached the floor and kept dragging. His eyes bright and golden.

The second man, the same pale skin, but long red hair, with black eyes, wearing a black coat that too, reached the floor.

As for the third man, well he was different it looked like he had life in him, but still pale skin. His hair was short and curly, blonde. His black coat, this time, didn't reach the floor; it was neatly rolled over so it didn't drag on the floor.

The first man walked over to me and placed his hand on my forehead, which, by the way, nearly froze, as the man's hand was colder than the freezer it must've come out of. He took his hand off my head and placed them in his pockets, then he pulled out a silver knife, dripping with what looked like blood.

Oh shit.

He placed the blade to my mouth, and made a couple of drops to my mouth. OH MY GOD!

The taste was so good I've never tasted anything like it. I want more. I muster up the strength to talk.

"More" i demand.

The man took the blade to his wrist and start's to cut into his skin, placing his wrist into my mouth, and the blood, rushing down my throat. The hot, red liquid, so soothing. For once i have found something i like, something...

...tasty

Then the first man pull's his wrist away and looked like he was happy. He left the room. Then he spoke.

"We should let him rest. We'll tell him later."

After that i can't remember what happened, i dozed off.

...

_Bring, bring. Bring, bring._

My bedside phone started to ring. Who would be calling me? I pick up the phone, surprising myself, and the nurse checking my charts. Apparently I haven't been able to pick up the strength to even wake up.

I put the phone to my ear and the person on the other side on the phone speaks almost immediately.

" are you up for visitors sir?" said the person. The voice sounded familiar but i don't know where from.

"umm, ok" i replied. To tell you the truth, i had no idea who was on the other end of this call.

"Very well." Said the man as he hung up the phone immediately.

As i hung up the phone, the nurse looked at me, with a very surprised look

"what?" i ask

...

I was just about to fall asleep when three men entered the room, the same men as before.

They were talking in a language that i didn't understand. They were talking in a soft tone. Man i wish people didn't do that it makes me feel like they are talking about me, which, in my position they probably are. Anyway. They walked up to me the taller of the three, the one in the white coat, placed his hand upon my forehead once gain. Then he spoke.

"he has no idea, he thinks he was in a dream."

No dream child. We were here." Said the man with short blond hair. "by the way, don't patronise the boy Aro."

"oh Carlisle lighten up a bit" said that Aro bloke.

The man named Carlisle, threw Aro a dirty look then looked at me. He walked over to me, he too placed his hand on my forehead. But this one wasn't as cold as Aro. This one had life.

"He doesn't have life" spoke a boy that looked just older than me. "by the way im Edward, nice to meet you corey." He held out his hand to shake mine, so i hid my hands under the blankets.

"don't worry he won't bite" said Carlisle "he won't do it"

"do what?" i ask with fear.

"he's not going to tell you, my daughter will."

Then a girl, as hot as all hell, walked into the room, walking right up to me. She stoped and looked at me with a giant smile on her face.

"hello corey, im alice" she said in a chirpy voice. She held out her hand to shake mine, so i gladly shook her hand.

"a minute, please guys." She said. And with that the men left.

"so what do you want to do?" i asked.

"talk, do you know what you are?" she asked

" a guy"

"no silly"

"WHAT! How would you know?"

"Oh please, i meant race."

"Australian"

"Human or vampire"

"Human"

"no wrong, you're a vampire, you know, the other day, when Aro let you drink his blood you liked it, obviously. That's why you're in here, you became a vegetarian, you lost your only waay to get to blood, without drinking you're own."

"wait" i started "im not, human?"

"uhh no."

" ok then so that mean's i'm not really sick, i can leave this dump hole"

After that the men entered the room again, this time with a few others. Each introducing themselves to me.

First. Jasper. Then, Emmet. Then Rosalie, then finally. Carlisle's wife. Esme.

They too, are all vampires. Oh great.

After about 20 minutes Carlisle left the room, then came back and said that i could leave.

I packed my stuff, and left, i finally reached home when Alice showed up. She said that we had to leave, we had to get far away. Someplace where no one could find us. So i repacked my stuff and got into her car.

Then we fled.

Chapter one:

Alone. The one time I can think. Like I want to do that. But it helps, if you're stuck in a situation like me.

The whole world to go but nowhere to run.

If i want to go, i could go. But where? If I could go to a friend's place where I could stay until my life was over. Well. That would be awesome. The time for my soul to be taken is vastly approaching. Alice is in the next room. She is waiting for me to make my decision.

To become like her.

.

A vampire.

.

Not all vampire's are human killers. Take the Cullen's for example. They call themselves 'vegetarians'. They drink the blood of animals. I don't think they like the idea, but if it keeps them healthy and inconspicuous. For the treaties sake.

...

Sitting all alone. Once again. But for this time, I have a good reason. You see, for all; that has been won and lost. I have lost too much, but not won a lot.

Let's see. The last time _I_ won something, I was in year... 6? Anyway. I won a small r/c car. And it was for selling krispy crème doughnuts. That was in primary school though.

I'm now in high school. Year 10, and a week away from my preliminary exams. That means I have to study, hard. I am just over 5 foot tall. i have eyes, that change colour when my mood changes. For example, if I'm angry, my eyes go red. Sad. Sky blue. Although my mood is usually mutual, so there're always green. My hair, purple. (Yes purple)

I'm into the gothic hairstyle. Spike it up at the back; drag it down at the front. I am sort-of gothic. I like all the demon stuff and the ninja, and the hardcore lifestyle.

The supernatural stuff, like hunting demons, and vengeful spirits. Just think half the stuff in our world, all the bad stuff, like 9/11. Or all the unsolved homicides. All possibly demons. I hope it is. Because I would hunt them. Send them back to hell where they belong.

My interests at the moment. Uhh. Well. I'd have to say. The supernatural TV show. Stars wars. Harry potter. Pirates of the Caribbean. Wrestling. Play station 2. And my soul. A current war where no one is winning or losing.

For now I am thinking of taking my soul to the bowels of hell. For I know a couple of people. Who know how to send your soul to hell. With a single bite. Like. I don't know. Take werewolves for instance. one bite you turn into a killing machine on the next full moon.

A vampire. One bite you turn into a monster that has to drink blood for the rest of their life. Or at least, some of their lives. Take me for instance I have gone eight years, without blood. For this I have gone back to normal, for the venom was only in my blood for like. Thirty seconds. So it didn't reach my heart. I wasn't poisoned. Thank god. But the last day I drank blood. I almost died. It belonged to some guy. Aro I think was his name. Then there was Carlisle and his family. That's all I can remember. Oh and Alice. She said something about us having to leave. Some sort of emergency. It turned out that the voltury were after me and that they were going to kill me, because I knew about the vampire's so I either become one of them or be killed.

I chose to become one. So I copped the bite. Then thirty seconds later I could fell alice sucking at my blood. Drinking it, taking the venom out of my body. Then she looked so shocked she ran out of the building, and I haven't seen her since.

But I suppose that all vampires are supposed to keep hidden. And Alice also drank human blood. So she is probley ashamed of herself. I hope not. She was such a chirpy girl, so happy to be with friends. And then she disappeared. I go to the school that the Cullen's go to. I speak to them as if nothing has ever happened. No mention of Alice though.

Ever since then I haven't had any blood.

Although I was in hospital about a month ago. A bit of blood was on my lip. Then I asked for more and I got it. Soo.i kinder am a bloodsucker. A leach. A vermin. But I will never drink humans blood again, maybe animals but not humans,. Vampires resist human blood we can't stop, once we get a taste we need more. Some even kill more humans just to get a mouthful. On one occasion. Someone killed the most powerful person in the world. Jack sparrow. Well. Not the jack sparrow. from the movie, a guy from the Wight house. Some democracy dude. It was all over the was kind of funny. But something called the FBI came and searched my place. I dunno what it means female body expector or something like that. They seem to think I have something to do with this guy disappearing.

It's a funny story really. One day these guys in suits turn up, they start ruffling through my bins. Looking in my garden. Then they come up to the door, shove a piece of paper in my face, push me aside, and start searching the house and the garage and my backyard. And they find nothing. NOTHING!. So these guys dig up my garden trash my place and my yard. Tip my bins over. Use physical assault to get into someone's house. Plus they go through all my private's.

So I sued the bitches. Now they don't come near me. A cool thirty mill from the government. Also a new car. Bloody FBI agent left his keys in the car. Then left the car outside my house. Then never came back to it. A brand-spanking-new Nissan 350z. Although there was a tracking device on the bottom of it. I took it off and place it on a school bus. So every time the bus stop's a bunch of scary men jump the bus driver then a guy took over for driving now the kid's are too scared to step on the bus let alone ride it.

Anyway. All vampire's have to stay low from that for a while. The voltury are ripping half-casts apart on their contact with vampires. Half-casts are humans that are people that act like vampires but aren't vampires. And, usually they do find a real one. Then the voltury hear about it and they find the half-cast. And rip them apart. Such a civilised world we live in.

I think it's about time. I told you of my social life. My school, is as boring as hell, my msn conversations, boring as hell. My days with my friends, boring as hell. So I MUST LIVE IN HELL!.

...

To start with I live at Cranebrook. It's a small suburb, if you fire a shotgun into a window in your street. America could hear it because it's such a quiet place. You do get the occasional hoon go up our street but other than that it's fine.

As for school. Well that's a different matter. I feel alright there, until you get the lads that think they are so cool, sneak out of school to go smoke or do drugs. Idiots.

You also get plastics, or, wannabe's as the oldies call it. Who do their make up every 10 seconds, or they sit in a corner crying because they got yelled at

The goodie-too-shoes. Also known as teachers pet. They get all-A's. And top every class. You wonder how they do it don't you.

Then there's. Uhh. Well us. Scenes. The whole emo-looking, but gothic-style people. We like sceamo music. And the whole supernatural idea. And we also like the idea of being able to do things no one else would even dare to do.

I would have to say that English would have to be my best subject. I like to write stories. I write fan fiction. Of all the stories in the world I could take the idea from. I chose TWILIGHT.

Of all stories. TWILIGHT. And I'm a guy. God I scare myself sometimes.

...

**Day 1: 22/june/2010.**

**9:01 am**

Miss Beran is weird teaching the class something and no ones paying attention. Gradient of a strait line? What the hell is that?.

She walks around the class handing us all a sheet. Like were going to do it. Leah is sitting next to me reading a book. It's called **spells by Aprillynne pike.** It looks like a good book but it's a romance type I'm really not into that type of book. Leah put's the book down and pulls the sheet to her, I reckon she's nuts she's actually doing the work. Ha-ha lawl.

I look over her shoulder for the answers, she abliges and moves the sheet so I can see the answer's. She's cool like that. After she finishes the sheet and goes back to the book.

Leah recites a bit out of the book "what is that building? It's the winter palace I live there. Is it safe? Of course not"

Leah goes back to reading. I look around the room and see everyone is in their own conversation. Today has been entertaining.

This morning around 5:30 Leah came over and we went for a hunt we can't find deer or anything around Cranebrook so we go to the school. They won't miss a chicken or two.

If you're wondering yes Leah's a vampire to she has been for 50 years. She was the one that taught me to keep my thoughts and my teeth away from prying humans,. if there was someone with experience it was her. She was around when the war was going. General they called her. She has the strength speed and agility to make it in a war,

She also. Ripped apart a member of the voltury. So there after her head. That's where I come into play. With me being so young at the age of 15. I have more strength than most of the voltury except for Jane and Demetri. And for the record I know Jane's strength very well I know how she fight's and I know what her weakness is.

Me.

As I'm her little brother.

We don't talk much she left home when I was 10. We haven't spoken since. She sent me a letter a week ago saying she found out that I'm now like her. A bloodsucker. But I'm not like her. Not even a bit. For one she feeds off humans. Two. She's evil. And three. She's a member of the voltury.

She explained that she saved me a spot on the voltury. But I quickly declined.

Here's what the letter said.

_To my dear little brother_

_I found out yesterday and I think it's marvellous that you're like me now. A vampire. Please don't think bad of me leaving you at such a young age but I didn't want to hurt you. I'll explain more of then when you get here. I have enclosed two ticket's to Italy for next week you and a friend( I promise no one will harm them) can come visit. And it's right in the middle of the festival. So you can have some fun while your here. I'd love to show you around the castle of where I stayed during the time of when left until when the voltury found me. That was a shocking day. I was to be a meal, until I decided to bite back. The other day I saw dad. He looked really depressed, probley because he lost both children to the thing he hunts down and kills. And there was also a blonde woman with him do you know her? _

_I'm looking forward to seeing you and your friend. Please reply soon_

_Jane xxoo_

So there's the letter. It's funny how my sister can send me a letter and expect me to drop everything and go to Italy. Yeah right. Like I'm going to do that.

So, I got a second letter in two weeks time she said she was going to fly to Australia just to see me. Ok then so if I see her anywhere near me I'll kill her.

**Chapter 2: Erin**


End file.
